Against All Odds
by OnceUponATime06
Summary: Dedicated to Titanic's 100th Anniversary, April 15th. "Um, Alessandria, one more thing before you go," Blossom mumbled, "What do you know of the Titanic?" Alessandria looked up at Blossom, a small grin slowly forming on her face. "It's unsinkable!"
1. Chapter 1

_I've revised some of the things in this chapter!_

_Dedicated to the hundredth anniversary of the Titanic (April 15__th__) and the lives that were dragged down with it._

_Based on Jess Lomas's Titanic 100__th__ Anniversary._

_I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, they belong to Craig McCracken. Nor do I own RMS Titanic, which all rights belong to White Star Line and others. _

"_Titanic, name and thing, will stand as a monument and warning to human presumption."  
>–The Bishop of Winchester, preaching in Southampton, 1912<em>

* * *

><p><em>April 9<em>_th__, 1912_

Blossom Utonium laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling intently. A million thoughts were passing through her mind.

She sighed as she once more ran a hand through her tangled hair, and sat up straight against her mahogany head board.

Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, drifted into her mind. When she last saw Bubbles, she had her dark blonde hair in curls down her back. Her ice blue eyes reflected warmth and happiness, and her whole figure was held with pride. That was her wedding day, almost two months ago.

She saw Buttercup that same day, since they were both bridesmaids. Buttercup had her raven hair chopped up to her neck, an act that was unheard of, which is why she did it. Her vibrant green eyes shone out from underneath her bangs, filled with pride of their sister.

Blossom stood straight and tall, with her red hair down to her waist. She didn't really have an eye color, except if you looked a certain way, they seemed pink. Her bangs were pinned back, and she had her proudest smile on, which made Bubbles even happier.

They were all sixteen now, and were already on their own in the world.

Bubbles had married a twenty-one year old named William Cody. Cody was the most suitable man she could have married. He had the gorgeous looks, ashy blonde hair with bright blue eyes, and a slight mustache. He had plenty of money, which came from the family business he ran with his father. He was traveling to the United States to expand the company, and, of course, had to sail on the newest, biggest ocean liner. Whether or not Bubbles married him for love or because of the honor it would bring to their family, Blossom didn't know, but most certainly leaned towards the latter.

Blossom and Buttercup had their own reasons for leaving. Blossom had just settled out of divorce with her husband of three months, Andrew. He seemed so lovely at first, with his copper hair and muddy brown eyes. They rushed into marriage only after two weeks of courting. She then began to see what a detached person he was. He could never stay around her long, which only worsened after Blossom had a miscarriage. She never knew his reasons for his detachment, for he never would discuss it with her. They both agreed on a divorce a couple weeks after. Blossom loved England, but felt the need to flee after the divorce, to start anew.

As for Buttercup, she had just received her first suitor not too soon after Bubbles's marriage. His name was Robert, but was called Robby. He was mischievous, with messy, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had wanted her to meet his parents, which lived in Pennsylvania.

They were all sailing on the RMS Titanic, going towards New York. They all had their different reasons to leave, but there was one specific reason they all shared.

Blossom's family was originally from Japan, but they immigrated to America a couple of years ago because of their mother dying. They have been all over the world, sailing in boats, riding in trains, and even walking a few miles. The sisters moved back to England after their father remarried and was settled in New York. But some couple of days ago, they received a telegram from their stepmother, Keane, saying: _Father very sick. Deadly. Please come home as soon as possible._

The first ship to New York was on the seventh, and the girls were going to be sailing in second class. Their stepmother sent them the money, which, to let them be in second class, was a lot coming from a family living off a military salary. But Bubbles's husband was against riding second class in a little steamer, so he paid the extra money for Blossom, Buttercup, and her suitor to have first class tickets on the Titanic.

Blossom and Buttercup were grateful for the brother-in-law's generosity, but they hated the fact that they had to wait longer to see their father. They didn't know how bad his illness was, so the idea he could be dead in a few days haunted their minds.

There was a sharp knock at Blossom's door, which startled her out of her deep thoughts

"Lights out," called out Alessandria. She was the girls' nanny when they were younger. She traveled with them everywhere. When the girls grew older, Alessandria stayed with their father and stepmother. But when Blossom divorced, she was sent overseas to keep her company.

Alessandria was a big Italian woman, with thick black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was starting to gray, and her body was shriveling. She was in love their father, but John Utonium always saw her as a sister. It was sad to watch, this once young woman with a million beaus turn into an old maid. Don't get them wrong, they loved their stepmother, but Alessandria was more a mother to them than anybody.

"Lights out," she repeated.

Blossom silently said a pray, and with the stress of the upcoming days fully sitting on her shoulders, she let a few tears run down her cheeks.

She blew out her candle, and everything but her eyes were devoured by the darkness.

Bright pink eyes stared into the darkness, and with one final tear, they closed.

* * *

><p><em>Review, please.<em>

~OnceUponATime06~


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter was more like an introduction to some of the characters and their reasons for leaving for America._

_We have Bubbles and her husband, William Cody. Then we got Blossom and her ex-husband, Andrew. We also have Buttercup and her suitor, Robert. Lastly, we have Alessandria, the girls' Italian nanny who is now Blossom's attendant. _

_Likewise, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the RMS Titanic._

* * *

><p><em>Morning of April 10<em>_th__, 1912_

"Fiore, alzarsi dal letto!"

Blossom groaned, and buried her head into her pillow.

She didn't know much Italian, especially when Alessandria was yelling it in a mad frenzy. But she did know a few phrases, since she has heard them beginning at a young age. Alessandria had been screaming _get out of bed_ in Italian since Blossom and Buttercup were seven.

"Fiore, I know you heard me. Alzarsi dal letto! We have to meet your sisters down at the docks!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Blossom smiled. Despite the worry and stress of last night, Blossom felt the childish excitement of being on a boat again surge through her.

Alessandria smiled unwillingly. She too was excited, though she didn't want to let it show.

"I laid out your favorite pink dress, with the lace undergarments. Hurry and dress, Fiore." She turned and walked out of the bedroom, her skirts trailing out behind her.

Blossom tumbled out of bed, then let out a squeak as her knees hit the wooden floor.

She began getting ready to dress, but a terrible scream made Alessandria come running back into Blossom's room.

"Fiore!" Alessandria looked startled, her hair a flying mess. Blossom's eyes were wide, and she had her bedcovers pulled up to her chin.

"You don't open the window until after I'm dressed," Blossom blushed, pointing a finger at the open window.

Alessandria's turned scarlet. "Oh, I'm very sorry, Fiore! But….I don't remember opening these curtains." She walked over and began shutting the window and fixing the curtains, a puzzling look on her face.

Blossom quickly dismissed it, not taking into mind if neither she nor Alessandria opened the window, who did?

"Alessandria, I didn't mean to cause such a startle."

"I believe you, child," the Italian woman laughed. "Now, dress!"

Blossom slowly began getting dressed, trying to picture what the Titanic would look like. Of course she saw the pictures and illustrations, but she wondered what it would look like in person. Was it really that big?

"Um, Alessandria, one more thing before you go," Blossom mumbled, having trouble with her clothes. Alessandria walked over to the young girl and began to help her get dressed. "What do you know of the Titanic?"

Alessandria looked up at Blossom, a small grin slowly forming on her face. "Why, dear! It's _unsinkable_!"

* * *

><p>Buttercup glared at the small girl in front of her, narrowing her eyes dangerously.<p>

The victim of Buttercup's glare was small girl, probably not any older than fourteen. She had pale blonde hair and misty blue eyes, a snarky grin on her face.

"Belle, do not start with me. It's way too early in the morning."

The girl called Belle laughed, a sound that gave cause to her name. "All I was asking if you had fun with Robby last night." Belle wiggled her eyebrows.

Buttercup smirked. "Wouldn't you want to know."

"But I thought I was your friend," Belle pouted.

"You're my roommate."

"I'm offended. I thought I meant more to you than that."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well, let's just say we got to know each other a little bit more personally."

It was Belle's turn to smirk, a knowing look in her eyes. She may have been only fourteen, but she had so many men friends she lost count of them. Most people thought it was very peculiar for a young girl such as herself to be so comfortably situated with men, but Belle paid them no mind.

Her mother died when she was two, and her father was always too worried about his work to even think about Belle, let alone take care of her. She was passed from nanny to nanny, country to country. Belle was spending a few months in England when she stumbled upon Buttercup, who was looking for a home since her sisters were too involved with their own lives (Blossom was married and Bubbles was at the University).

Belle's father owned a large share of apartment complexes, which he was currently trying to expand. Belle was already staying in a large apartment in one of the complexes, since she was visiting her father. But when the month was up, Belle would be sent to some other country. She was tired of traveling, but her father refused to let her stay in one spot. He couldn't, _more like wouldn't_, Belle thought, pay for her to have an apartment in one of his complexes. He could spare her a free room every other month, but if she wanted to stay in one for an indefinitely amount of time, she would have to pay for it herself.

Buttercup was using her collage fund to pay for a new home, but she still didn't have enough money to pay for even the cheapest apartment. Belle kept a few jobs every now and then, which was very hard due to her moving around, and that money, plus the allowance her father gave her every month, was enough to cover half an apartment. Buttercup was willing to pay half every month, which led them to where they were now.

"I'm going to miss you, Belle," Buttercup whispered, in one of her rare shows of affection.

Belle climbed over the bed to throw her arms around Buttercup. "You don't have to."

Buttercup sniffed. "But I will."

Belle rolled her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face. "No, I mean you really don't have to."

"What?" Buttercup looked a little puzzled.

"Because, silly," Belle giggled, thumping Buttercup's nose, "I'm going to be sailing on the Titanic, too. So will Robin, Ambrielle, and Bristle."

Buttercup didn't understand, but as the truth of her words began to sink in, she felt a growing happiness form inside her.

Belle didn't even have time to blink as Buttercup tackled her into a hug, knocking both of them off the bed.

They landed in a tangled mess on the floor, and their giggles could be heard all the way down to the man at 4B.

* * *

><p>Smooth lips on hers woke Bubbles from her sleep. Her sky blue eyes popped open to stare into the bright baby blues of her husband, Cody.<p>

She smiled brightly. "Good morning."

Cody smirked. "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

Bubbles blushed, and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling their faces together.

"As much as I want to, and God, I want to," Cody groaned, "We have to meet the family down at the docks."

Bubbles pouted, and then shock swept across her features. "Oh my! I'm not done packing!" She jumped out of bed, rushing around the room in a frenzy.

Cody rolled his eyes, rolling out of bed to head towards their kitchen to make some coffee.

"Darling," he said, making sure to get her attention. "We'll be going to New York. Don't pack too much. We have to have room for the shopping you'll surely do."

Bubbles beamed. "I forgot all about that!" A blizzard of clothes began going across the room, a pair of Bubbles's underwear slapping Cody in the face.

"Doll, I believe you dropped these," he said, dropping them down into her lap. He licked his lips as he watched her face turn scarlet.

"Oh, go make you coffee," she shooed at him.

"Yes, darling," he smirked, obediently.

Bubbles continued to pack, and as she finished, dressed in her best blue dress.

Cody looked up from his newspaper as she walked into their large kitchen.

"Coffee," he asked, already knowing her answer.

"With three sugars," she replied smoothly, an excited look overcoming her.

Cody only gave her one, since coffee made her more hyper than she normally was, and she really wasn't supposed to have it in the first place. But he just couldn't ignore that cute little face, especially when she turned those blue eyes on him.

Bubbles hurriedly gulped down her coffee, as though somebody would take from her at any minute.

"You're wearing the dress from our honeymoon," Cody pointed out, undressing her with his eyes.

Bubbles smirked. "But we have to meet the family at the docks," she mocked him.

He growled. "Come here."

She strolled over to where he sat, collapsing into his lap. He brought his lips to her, kissing her intensely.

"God, I love you," he moaned.

"I know," Bubbles replied, feeling guilty because she couldn't bring herself to say the words back.

Cody didn't pay that any mind, instead pulling her closer, burying his face in her blonde curls.

His hands roamed her body, somehow getting her dress and his suit onto the floor without moving from their position.

Bubbles kissed him, trailing from his mouth downwards. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as though she was trying to climb up inside him.

"God, I love you," he repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Fiore is Italian for Blossom, and I guess you have figured out alzarsi dal letto is Italian for get out of bed. Well, I think so.<em>

_Oh, and the girls, as you can see, have no problem with sexual interaction. Buttercup isn't married, but she is having sex anyway. I'm not really sure how people were about this kind of stuff in 1912 (feel free to fill me in), but Buttercup and Belle would be doing this anyway. I guess you could say they're sluts (trying to make it classy though)._

_Review, please._

~OnceUponATime06~


End file.
